Containers utilized for packaging various products, including food products, are often subjected to increased or decreased pressure within the container which results from either the product being packaged under a vacuum or the product expanding after it is placed in the container. This is typical of food products in which as much air as possible is pulled out of the container so that the product is under a vacuum or the packaging of a food product, such as a dough or the like, wherein the product expands after packaging.
Composite containers including at least a paper body layer and a barrier liner layer and closed by paper end members also having barrier liner layers or metal end members are becoming increasingly more popular for packaging various products, including food products. These container constructions include problems with the walls of the body portion buckling outwardly under increasing pressure within the container resulting from product expansion or contracting inwardly when a vacuum is pulled on a product being packaged within the container. Composite container body portions, while providing economic advantages, do not provide the strength of metal or plastic containers. Even the metal or plastic containers can have the problems of buckling or contracting side walls due to the above changing conditions within the container.